


Punishment

by dirty_little_fanfricker



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/M, Mild Abuse, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_little_fanfricker/pseuds/dirty_little_fanfricker
Summary: Characters DO NOT belong to me.





	1. Chapter 1

You were kneeling on a carpet floor in the dark. There was a blindfold over your eyes, a collar with wrist restraints binding you and silk tied around your knees. You were shaking and whimpering but you never screamed.

You jerk a little when you hear a door creak out then click shut. You are suddenly picked up and tossed onto the bed, you let out a sharp yelp when you are tosses then slides on the bed and feel someone standing at the foot of the bed, watching you.

“Someone has been a very bad human.” You recognize that voice. You say Edge’s name and he only lets out a noise of amusement. You ask him why did he take you from your room and tie you up this way.

“Like you don’t know.” Now he sounded angry. “You think I don’t know you’ve been fucking my brother behind my back? Pathetic.” He sounded annoyed and angry.

You shake your head, you have no idea what he’s talking about.

“Lying to me will only make your punishment worst.” You can feel that he is smirking.

Something small and loop-like runs over your naked bum. You shiver at it until it is pulled away. You wonder what it was under you feel a sharp slap on your ass. You let out a yelp and roll onto your belly with you legs tucked under you.

“Oh? Giving me such easy access.” He brought the crop down over your bum. You cry out and let out moans as you squirm around, trying to get away.

You feel him climb onto the bed and get behind you then lean into your back and whispers in your ear. “You’re mine and I’ll make sure you never forget it.”

He pulls at your collar, pulling you to a sitting position, and puts his hand under your chin. You pant with your tongue out. He makes a small sound then puts his hand between your legs. You jumps when you feel him prod your bare entrance then pull his hand away.

“You got excited from that? Pathetic.” He chuckles and licks your ear. You moan his name and shivers. “Trying to flirt your way out of your punishment?” He gave your bum a rough smack, causing you to move and part your legs more.

You moan his name again and he moved his hand between your legs again and rubbed teasingly. You thrust your hips and start to beg as you whimper and whine.

“Oh no, you aren’t getting it yet.” He pulls your collar and moves his fingers slower. You pant and moan. Tears slipped down from behind the blindfold.

“Using your tear ducts will not help you. You will be punished.” He smacked your thighs and inner thighs with the riding crop. Each hit sends a shock through your body. You beg for more as your arch you back and he used his free hand to grope at your flesh.

You pant more. “Oh? You’re mine? Say it louder and I might give you what you want.” The way he said it filled you with doubt but you try anyways.

You yell that you’re his and his alone. You beg him to give you what he promised. He makes another sound, a pleasing noise that dripped with his own lust. You could feel his bulge beneath his jeans.

You moan and rub against it, catching Edge by surprise. You rub and lay on the bed as best as you can with the restraints, begging and pleading as if you were in heat.

Edge seems to make it feel like he was going to get up and leave you in the room, unsatisfied and tied up. You drool onto the bed sheets slightly and grinds faster. Begging and whimpering that you are only his.

He seemed to like what he heard and slip the crop between your legs and tapped gingerly with it before tapping around. You moan and arch your back, gripping the bed sheets and thrusting against the shaft of the crop and whining.

You feel Edge pull the crop away and hear the buckle to his pants. He makes you face him and put his hand under your chin again. “Tell me who you belong to.” His voice was stern and hard, as if you didn’t say the answer correct he’d leave you there, dripping and begging.

“Say it.” You feel something hovering over your nose. His grip on your chin getting tighter as he grows inpatient. You open your mouth and attach to his length.

Edge let out a loud moan and tried to make you release him but you only push him deeper into your mouth. He moans and lets you suck on his length unable to get you off. He starts to thrust his hips slightly to get you deeper. You feel his piercings roll over your tongue as he thrusts.

You shiver and enjoy the feel until it disappeared. You try to lift your head to find it again but the wrist restraints attaches to your collar pull you back down and the blindfold didn’t help as well.

You suddenly feel a shove hard enough to push you on your back then feel yourself between turned over. The restraints on your thighs disappear and you feel him push into you without any warning.

You cry out as he grabs the back of your collar and yank you up so you feel his chest against your back. “Who the fuck told you you could put your mouth on me?” He growled in your ear as you moan with your tongue hanging out while he repeatedly push into you.

You moan his name loud as he held onto your collar, pulling every now and then to add the pleasure you seek. He grunts and groans against your ear as he digs his nails into your flesh and drag it along, breaking skin. You scream in pain as he pushed in deeper. You start to forget the difference between his nails tearing at your flesh and his length throbbing inside of you.

You cry out and moan louder biting your bottom lip. He pants and bites your shoulder. You feel his sharp teeth breaking you skin again. You scream louder in pain and pleasure. You beg him to stop but you can’t tell what you want him to stop; the biting and clawing or the fucking.

He doesn’t listen either way and gropes at your flesh more. He bites again as you cry out and he moves faster. “What? You’re about to cum? You don’t cum until I fucking say so!” He moved harder and faster.

You try to obey him but the feeling is too overwhelming. You pant and cry out louder, screaming as you reach your climax. Edge seemed displeased, angry but too excited.

“You disobeyed me?!” He smiles and thrusts hard into you, shoving you down and lifting your leg over his shoulder. “Let me hear your scream, my pet!” He pulled at your collar again as he thrusts faster then bites your calf as you laid on your side, feeling yourself breaking under him.

Your toes curled at the white hot rush intensifies inside of your belly and spread through your body. You shake your head and cry out more. You could feel him throbbing and swelling inside of you, he was holding it in to make you scream and make you beg for him to fill you.

You scream like he wants and tell him you’re his as you grip the sheets again and tears run down your cheeks. He groaned louder and dig his nails into your inner thigh.

You scream his name and he finally releases inside of you, groaning loudly as your scream once more than pants and thank him.

He leans down to you and captures your chin again. “What do you say to me?”

You tell him you’ll be good and that you love him.

“I know you do, pet.”

He pulls out of you and you feel him watch you shiver and whine. He makes another sound of amusement then lets your chin go and gets off the bed.

“For the rest of your punishment you will lay there in your own mess until I am ready to come back and finish you off.” You hear the door open again and close. You lay there, then drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up sleepily on your back, your head was hanging off the bed a little but the blindfold was still on. You question if you were even awake. You ached all over.

You feel a presence hovering over you and you think it was Edge back to give you another painfully, pleasuring round. You made a small whimpering sound but the presence didn’t seem to fade as it hovered over you.

You don’t try to sit up, you just lay in that position. Gentle phalanges start to stroke you cheek, as if they were admiring what you look like from their angle. It seemed like Edge at first until you nuzzle into his palm, hoping he’d let you go if you were good. 

The bones seemed to be a smaller structure than Edge’s and he didn’t have any gloves on.

You say Sans’ name and the digits seem to twitch. You tell Sans he shouldn’t be in here but he didn’t seem to hear you or he just ignored what you said to him so you say his name again.

“Y’know…ya shouldn’t talk with yer mouth so full.” Something felt wrong about his voice. Dear gods.

You start to question what he meant until he shuts you up with his length shoved down your throat. Breathing suddenly became your enemy.

He forced himself down your throat, it must of excited him to see you the way you were. 

He snatched off your blindfold as he continued to thrust himself into your throat. Your vision was so blurry from the blindfold, you could barely see him.

“Such a good little pet, aren’tcha?! A good little fuck! I bet you liked it as Boss drilled the life outta ya!” He gripped your chest with his sharp phalanges and looked down at you. You’re vision finally cleared and you looked up at him as tears started to form.

You refused your thoughts to bite him because of what happened the first time you bit Sans.

“Ya fuckin’ like that, pet?!” He gripped your head and went faster and deeper into your throat. You started to squirm and wiggle around hard, you couldn’t breathe which caused you to become even more panicked.

He finally let you go, pulling out of your throat slowly. “Did I hurt ya, pet?” He smirked down at you, the look on your face must of triggered his sadistic side even more.

He climbed onto the bed and on top of you then gripped your throat rather hard. “Such a nice throat ya got there. It was a pleasure putting my dick in it. Let’s see if _**this mouth**_ is just as good.” He grabbed your collar and yanked you up to a sitting position with your legs around him.

He gave you no warning, only jammed himself inside of you. 

You cry out.

“Yes! Scream more, my filthy pet!!” Sans had gone completely sadistic. He gripped your thighs and slammed himself into you repeatedly while he stabbed into your flesh.

You moan and scream, struggling to sit up on your own while he thrusts into you. Whenever you tried to lay back, he grab your throat or collar and forced you up again to look at him while he drilled into you.

He went faster as he licked your cheek and bit down into you chest with his sharp teeth, causing you to shriek in pain. Your howls of pain seemed to only cause him to be more forceful and sadistic.

You leaned closer to him and grabbed a hold of a few of his ribs as you scream his name loud, trying to get him to stop or at least be gentle with you. 

He seemed liked he wasn’t going to do either.

He grabbed your throat and gripped it tighter. “Scream louder! I want Boss to hear you like I could!” He commanded in a strong, excited voice. You stare at him with your tongue out and tears running down your cheeks.

He bit into you again and harder this time, making to shriek once more.You looked down at your new wounds and could see that you were bleeding from the bite mark. If he didn’t stop soon, you’d surely die at this rate.

You tell him that you can’t hold on for much longer. “Eh? I didn’t give you fucking permission to cum! You do it when I’m good and ready!” He growled with a wide, toothy grin.

He drilled harder and faster as you gripped his ribs tighter through his shirt and he clawed and tore at your flesh. You want him to stop so bad but did you really?

If you called for Papyrus it was likely Sans would tie him up and let him watch instead of comming in and ruining his own fun.

“So the Boss thinks I’m fucking ya, huh? Well wait until he gets an eye socket full of this!” He panted and drilled deeper into you.

You legs started to grow numb as you cry and tilted your head back to the ceiling. Was this how you die? It must be. You couldn’t take it anymore.

“Speaking of a load of something–” You cut him off with a scream as you reached your climax.

“What did I say?!” He barked at you but you could feel him. He was swelling inside of you. Just like Edge, Red was trying to savor you to the fullest.

You beg him to release so you could save what little feeling you had left in your legs and lower back.

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Red barked again but it was just enough to make him release ever little drop in you. Too bad for you it wasn’t quick enough. You couldn’t feel your legs at this point. 

You fell back and everything was spinning but you could Edge standing at the door way with a smirk on his face.

You could feel Red pull out of you quickly. Anymore and you would of surely died.

Boy, death sounded good right about now but you settled for passing out with both of them leaning over you.


End file.
